Entitled
by BloodyAmusement
Summary: Hadrian has a brother named Matthew who is hailed as the boy who lived. Cast away to the Dursley’s at age 4, and disappearing and appearing right in front of a girl at age 6, what is Hadrian got into now? WBWL story. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter. Please review and don't be afraid to give constructive criticism! This story contains the bashing of James and Lily Potter, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Dumbledore. (There are a few more but I felt these were some pretty important ones.) This contains a Good!Draco.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 1:**

Rebekah and Hadrian sat quietly in the room of adults. The silence and tense air was strangling to said adults as their eyes silently tried to will the two to accept.

The messy hair boy looked to the light pink haired girl and she simply smiled and took his hand. _I'm with you_ was what her eyes were conveying. Green and silver eyes bore into each other before they moved on to look at the adults.

Lily and James Potter were parents of Matthew Sirius Potter the boy-who-lived. They were also parents of the messy haired boy in front of them. They were loved by many in the Wizarding World. Their famous son had survived the killing curse and rid the world of the evilest Dark Lord the Wizarding World had ever seen. They were seen as the picture perfect family- so wonderful and oh so deserving of their love.

But that's what the Wizarding World sees and thinks. After all, hear no evil, see no evil right? But these two people were far from perfect and far from being saints.

Severus Snape was pensive. Here was a boy who was missing for 10 years. Not a trace yet here he is with the most powerful person in the world. He knew what the other occupants wanted but he also knew they most certain would not get what they want. The boy was in good hands, he mused. Very good hands.

Dumbledore was smiling but on the inside, his fury wished to be unleashed. There was no way for him to get rid of this girl. She was too powerful. He would definitely try to get her to his side of the war. He needed her. He would be invincible. The other side would fall to his feet and beg for mercy. He'd rule the Wizarding World with an iron fist. The boy was second best in the world but still no where near her power wise. He'd have to wait patiently for now.

Hadrian silently regarded everyone in the room. The two people he hated the most stared back at him with smug faces. He didn't need them. He turned his gaze to Rebekah who was staring out the window now looking at the Black Lake. He knew she loved nature's beauty. She had a lot on her shoulders. She was in constant pain but she had a bright smile that was always real and could light up the sky during a solar eclipse.

She was there for him during his darkest times and held his hand all the way through while no one had been there for her. But he was determined to change that. She deserved better. She _will_ get better.

He gazed up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts and opened his mouth to answer.

 ** _15 years ago:_**

"Move aside, silly girl!" Voldemort stared coldly at the pleading woman and knocked her unconscious.

Stepping closer to the babies, he gazed at them. One took after his mother with red hair but had his father's hazel eyes while the other took after the father with the mother's emerald eyes. He aimed at the emerald eyed baby and uttered the curse that had ripped so many families apart. And watched in horror as it rebounded and hit him, ripping his physical body to pieces and making his fractured soul flee the scene. An explosion rocked the house and debris fell over on the two babies.

The emerald eyed baby fell into a deep sleep while the other sniffled and hugged him close. The debris had hit the hazel eyed baby and cut his cheek open leaving a V shaped cut. The babies had no clue what would happen next but it'd change both of their lives forever.

 ** _3 years later:_**

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Matthew!" Hadrian silently waited for his brother upstairs and quietly held his gift. He hoped his brother liked it. He didn't get any presents but he always made sure to give a present to his brother.

It was until it was 7 that his brother came running up the stairs, jumping on Hadrian and giggling. Hadrian woke with a start and flinched but smiled soon upon seeing his brother. He handed Matthew his gift and watched him excitedly. It was a picture of them together that he drew. They were hugging and happily laying in the grass in a field near their home. Matthew squealed and hugged him.

But this year was a surprise as Matthew had a present for Hadrian. Hadrian slowly took it and unwrapped it slowly. It was a card that Matthew had drew for him saying, "Happy Bday!" The cover was decorated in hearts and balloons while the inside contained a drawing of the two and a note which read _I love you brother._

Hadrian and Matthew hugged and ran around with each other not realizing that one would be sent away in the night.

 ** _2 years later :_**

"Boy!" Hadrian cringed as he caught a harsh blow from his uncle sending him sliding across the room. His face was bruised and swollen and his body hurt. His arm was at a weird angle and he had limp. He was scared and didn't know what to do but he knew if his uncle caught him again he was dead. So he wished with all his might that he'd be somewhere safe and that'd he'd be loved forever. He vanished from the spot and passed out.

Rebekah was walking with a man. His name was Alec. To bystanders they seemed like daughter and father, walking hand in hand. The little girl had a big smile as she tried keeping up with her dad's long strides and he held onto her hand tightly making sure she didn't fall and didn't have to run after him.

But to them, it was different. Sure, that's what everyone was seeing and it was true but they weren't father and daughter. They were actually strangers yet not. Alec wasn't a kind man. Rebekah was far from an innocent little girl. As they got home, she sat on a chair quietly and he kneeled in front of her.

"Are you still trying to escape sweetheart? That won't work you know." He smiled and patted her head before stabbing one of her hands into the chair. The girl didn't react at all and when he pulled it out the wound. It healed instantly. There wasn't a scar or anything to give a hint she had been hurt.

"My experiments are doing so well. I'm glad. I'd hate to lose such a good patient." Alec smiled again and pointed a knife directly at her eye. "Now let's see if you react."

 **2 weeks from that day:**

She stared at Alec's body without a hint of regret. The knife and the hand holding it was bloody. The girl walked away and washed her hands. Changing her clothes, she took his wallet and started walking to the door. Before she left she went back and wrote a note and sat it next to him. It read, "I forgive you."

She made it to her house. Alec had kindly bought it for her and had herself made his heir. The Cherrie family was very well-known. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. She quietly rested her head there.

There was a bright light that made her look up. There was boy who was hurt. She didn't know how he got there or who he was but he was hurt. So she got down and sat on her knees next to him. Putting her hand gently on his face, she closed her eyes and let the power flow. A sudden wind blew her hair to the side and a glow surrounded the two. The injuries on the boy started to disappear one by one completely and there wasn't any scars. The oddly twisted arm went back into place and the broken ankle became straight again.

She picked the boy up and sat him on the couch next to her. She grabbed a blanket and laid it over him. She fell asleep after 3 hours of waiting.

She woke up to a dark room as the boy slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and flinched when he saw her before realizing it didn't hurt. "My injures...", He mumbled.

"I healed them." She smiled shyly and held her hand out. "I'm Rebekah. And you are...?" Slowly taking her hand he replied. "Hadrian."

"What a cool name." She smiled and he blushed lightly. "Thanks..."

"Why were you so hurt or do you not wish to tell me?" He shook his head and she merely nodded. "Are you hungry?" She looked a Hadrian with soft silver eyes and beautiful smile and it was this moment he decided she was angel and he'd do anything for that smile to always be on her face.

 ** _5 years later:_**

Hadrian and Rebekah had come to love their new life together and were amazing friends. She had taught him how to read and write. They always sat and read new books together. He always got delicious food and he was loved unconditionally. His bed was warm as soft, his room was his favorite colors and he had no reason to want for anything as someone had left Rebekah a large sum of money.

But he didn't like Rebekah's job. He hated it in fact. It was dangerous. He always got to go along with her because it was the only way he'd know if she was okay. As he watched her arrow go straight into another monster before she turned her bow into a gun and blasted another one into oblivion, he was scared. At any time she could be hurt or killed.

While the people who ask her for this had to pay an large sum of money to her first, she always kept her word and got rid of the monsters. He mused thatcher outfit was very pretty though and it fit her well. The heeled blue boots that went to her thigh, the black stockings she wore under it. Her dress was blue and black hugging her developing form and swaying as she jumped around.

However his musing was interrupted when she flew back into the ground, gasping and wincing in pain. The monster gained on her, growling. It was the last one but he could tell she was trapped as it stepped on her leg with a huge paw. He panicked as he saw her terrified face.

There was a gigantic boom that shook the surrounding area. She stared at the smoking corpse in shock. Hadrian rushes over, picking her up and starting to walk to their base. Rebekah blushed lightly and smiled. _He saved me._

"Thank you Rian..." Rebekah hugged him tightly and he wrapped his arms around her. He could tell she was shaken but overall okay.

They ended up watching the movie _Pink Panther_. Rebekah loved it and he wanted to her cheer up. She ended up asleep on his lap and he fell asleep there after putting a blanket over them.

Matthew looked at his Hogwarts letter and then to the stars. "Brother wherever you are...please be safe."

He went to bed staring the the picture his brother had made him all those years ago.

"I miss you."

 ** _About 3 weeks before present time:_**

"Rian! Come here!" Rebekah sweet voice rang up to him and he rushed down. "Yes, cheri?" She handed him a letter and he rose an amused eyebrow. "They need us to come protect the boy-who-lived." From their initial meeting he had told her about his past and she had told him about hers. Thanks to her, he no longer bore any resentment but he did wish to see his twin again. He wondered if he still knew he existed. Only one way to find out however.

Looking up at her, he smiled. "So, when should we go?"

 ** _Present Time:_**

"We accept." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brightly. "I'm very happy to hear that. Now as accommodations, we could offer you our homes until the school year starts."

Rebekah shook her head. "Thank you for the kind offer but we have a nice cottage. You said you want us to attend a meeting?"

"Ah, yes." He handed them a piece of paper that read _Number 12 Grimmauld Place._ "Please, throw it in the fire after you finish memorizing it. That is the address we are having the meeting."

"Is that all? If so, we will see you all tonight." When he nodded, the two got up and walked hand in hand out the doors after saying goodbye.

Hadrian and Rebekah looked at each and smirked. This was going to be a _very_ fun year.

 ** _AN: Thank you for reading! Was it good? Bad? Please review and tell me. Hoping everyone has a good day!_**

 ** _~BloodyAmusement_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I don't own Harry Potter. Please enjoy and leave constructive criticism please! It really helps._**

 **Chapter 2:**

Hadrian zipped up his suitcase and walked over to Rebekah who was sitting and reading. "Ready?" She asked looking up. "Mhm." He responded before grabbing his bag and teleporting to their home for the next year. Rebekah soon followed and they worked on unpacking.

After finishing they cuddled and watched movies until the meeting time. However Rebekah didn't want to move.

"We have to go, Cheri."

"No, we don't. We can stay and cuddle and forget all about it."

"...I'll give you a piggy back ride."

"And bake cookies?"

Hadrian nodded and Rebekah hopped on his back. "Well, Let's go!"

 **At the meeting:**

The couple walked to the house and Rebekah jumped down and held Hadrian's hand instead. "Ready, Rian?" He nodded and they walked in.

The house was gloomy and depressing. Rebekah saw the dust and instantly wanted to clean but she held it in as Hadrian squeezed her hand tighter. _Must. Resist. Urge. To. Clean._

They walked pass a group of kids and Hadrian stopped. "Do you any of you know where the Order meeting is being held?" A muscular red-headed boy pointed towards a door. "Thank you." They walked into the room and closed the door.

 **Before their arrival with the order:**

"That boy is the second most powerful person in the world?!" James was fuming. They got rid of the boy because their son was more important and the other would just weigh him down. The girl could have married his son and the Potter's influence would have been unstoppable.

"Yes, however I must make it clear; Do **NOT** under any circumstances give the boy a reason to not want to help. If he goes, the girl goes and there would be absolutely _nothing that could stop them from destroying us._

Molly was bustling around cooking for the Order and their two new youngest members. She never approved of the two oldest Potter's giving away their child. But now that he was back she was determined to make Matthew's wish come true; to reunite with his brother.

Sirius Black stared at his best friends and shook his head. They let the fame get to their heads. He barely even knew them anymore. He wished Remus was here to help him stay sane. If he had to hear another plot about how to get the two under Dumbledore's thumb, he'd scream.

The door opened and the hot topics of the day walked in.

 **Before their arrival with the kids:**

Matthew, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were discussing the new Order members.

"They're our age! What's so exciting about them that they get to join before we do?" Ron angrily said. Hermione huffed. "Two most powerful people in the world maybe? I heard they were beautiful and most people would love to have the honor of dating them. However, they are together and most people adore them as a couple." Ginny nodded. "I wonder if the boy would go for someone else though? She can't be that pretty."

Matthew gazed at them with varying emotions. He wondered how stupid they were for even gossiping before they had met the two personally. He wished Draco was here to make this more bearable. His parents disapproved of their friendship but he didn't care. Draco was great friend- better than the three he was sitting with.

Matthew opened his mouth to respond when the most breathtaking people walked in. Ginny was wrong- the girl was indeed very pretty- stunning. Her light pink hair was mid-back length. Her impressive figure was being hugged with skinny jeans and long sleeved shirt and it was complimented with black ankle boots.

The boy however is who Matthew paid the most attention to. Wearing a jean vest, tank top and jeans, his muscles were fully on display, arms showing off that he lifted weight- well his entire figure showed he worked out. But it was his messy black hair and those emerald eyes that Matthew noticed the most.

The deep baritone voice belong to the at least 6ft man asked where the meeting was being held and Matthew could only point to the kitchen mutely. The only thought in his mind was _THAT'S MY BROTHER?!_

 **After the two went into the kitchen with the kids:**

Ron was the first to speak. "Bloody hell, she's hot." Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement and Ginny added, "And the boy is hot too.." Her eyes showed her lust for the man who she had only met and Matthew shivered. _I dodged a bullet not going for her._

Matthew was internally excited. His brother, the one he had been longing to see again was back! And his parents couldn't mess it up this time because they needed him. He could have cheered. He'd make sure to talk to him before he left.

 ** _In The Meeting:_**

"Hello! Are we late? If so we're so sorry. I didn't want to move." Rebekah laughed and everyone was struck by how angelic it sounded.

Molly came in with food as Rebekah answered and replied, "Not at all! We were just about to eat dinner. Please join us, I made enough for you two as well." Hadrian lit up. Food was the one thing that could bribe him...along with Rebekah but she would always be an exception.

As Molly went to go get the kids the two took a seat across from Snape and Sirius. "Hello! It's nice to see you again." Hadrian nodded at Snape and then turn to Sirius. "And I'm afraid I don't know your name but you all know mine. Can you help?" Sirius was startled before introducing himself and the rest of the order as Molly and the kids entered.

Ginny claimed the seat right next to Rebekah as Matthew had immediately ran to the seat next to Hadrian. Matthew shyly looked at Hadrian as he turned to him. Unexpectedly, he was pulled into a hug. "Brother! Oh how I've missed you!" Matthew teared up a little and hugged him back. "I've missed you too."

Rebekah smiled and looked at Molly. "Do you need any help Miss? I'd be happy to." Molly smiled at the kind girl. "No, you're our guest. I'm a little ashamed my own kids aren't as nice to offer." She sat a plate down as Rebekah got up and grabbed some of the food and brought it to the table. "It's quite alright! I'm happy to help."

Soon, they were eating and Hadrian was happily talking to his brother while Rebekah was annoyed. The two girls on the side of her kept asking questions about Rian and her's relationship. She knew one of them wanted _HER_ Rian. However, she wasn't concerned. You could tell the redhead girl had slept with so many boys she didn't know who she first lost it to.

Soon, Rekebah got up and helped Mrs. Weasley as she learned many called her. Afterwards she found that red headed whore- _that's so rude Rebekah, no_ \- on her man. Rian looked uncomfortable and looked for her to save him. And she would. As she got closer, she heard the girl asked what was so great about her.

"I don't have a gag reflex." Rebekah smirked as she watched the redhead and brunette's eyes go large and Rian, Matt as she would take to calling him, and the redhead boy's mouths drop open. Now Rian didn't know that- they hadn't slept together yet but that's something he could look forward to. So ha.

 _Rebekah-1 and Redheaded bitch- 0_

Rian pushed the girl off him and hugged his girlfriend around her waist and whispered in french into her ear, "I never knew that." She smiled and whispered back, "Of course not. But Miss WillGetSlapped over there doesn't need to know, you didn't know." He kisses her cheek and looked to his brother.

"You're one lucky man, Rian." Matt shook his head and held a hand out to Rebekah, "Hi, I'm Matthew, you can call me Matt." "Rebekah, call me a nickname and if I like it, I'll let you call me such." Matt looked like he was thinking and said, "Flower because you're pretty like one and Rian loves flowers."

She smiled and aloud him to call her such. They talked for awhile before the order called them into the kitchen.

"Okay, so you two will be at Hogwarts as a new security measure. You can sit in on classes, but you are required to be at faculty meetings. This way, the Ministry official at the school can't say too much."

Hadrian and Rebekah nodded and the kids looked excited to have them at the school as well. After that, they didn't discuss much else and soon the meeting ended.

The two said goodbye and with hugs from Mrs. Weasley and Matthew, went home.

"I'm excited Rian! We get to explore a freaking castle! Oh!" Hadrian has grabbed her and was holding her hostage on his lap. "So...no gag reflex, eh?" He smirked down at her and she blushed. Stupid Hadrian with his stupid deep voice. "You'll have to allow me to test that one day. But until then..." He began to attack her with tickles and she screamed and laughed. She gave in after 5 minutes.

"...you wouldn't leave me for the redhead girl right?" She had always wondered if he would leave her because she had stopped serving a purpose.

"Absolutely not. I wouldn't leave you for anyone else and especially not for that girl. Her name is Ginny by the way." "Her name won't be important if she keeps trying to take you from me. I'm sure she's not past love potions, even if they don't work on you, you'd get so sick."

He grabbed her face and kissed her gently. "Shush. She's not competition. You're perfect in my eyes. Okay?"

"Okay." They fell asleep together soon after.

Matthew stared up at ceiling. He was happy. He had his brother back and he was going to Hogwarts with him.

Ron was in love. That pink haired girl was hot and she was going to Hogwarts. He'd just have to find a way to get rid of that guy.

Ginny was angry. That girl was in the way. She'd have to get rid of her.

Hermione wondered about her life. Two of the three she regularly hung out with were stupid trying to break up such a good couple. She'd have to talk to the two and see what she could do to help. She after all was the smartest witch of their age.

 **AN: Heya! Thanks for reading and please review and give thoughts or constructive feedback! Really helps!**

 **For Hermione, the bashing will be more of a wake up call.**

 **And Dumbledore's bashing will be more of a wake up call too.**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter!**

 **September 1:**

Rebekah was very annoyed. First off, she was on a train and she was bored out of her mind. Secondly, many bimbos were looking at her man with lust, trying to touch and she did not approve. Third, there were too many men trying to touch her and she couldn't hurt them. _At least this is probably harder for Rian._

Hadrian was infuriated not that anyone could tell from the smile on his face. There were way too many men around his woman. Who the hell did they think they were?! He completely ignored the girls trying to talk to him in favor of glaring at the infuriating boys. The smile and the glare was terrifying for the boys unfortunate enough to meet his gaze.

They managed to get away and hurried into a compartment and slammed the door shut, pulling the blinds down. Then they looked at the occupants. Mathew was there along with a pretty long haired blonde, a handsome boy with blonde hair and another handsome boy with tanned skin.

"Oh hi Matt! Who are your friends?" Hadrian cheerfully started a conversation. Matt shook himself as if out of a daze. "This is Draco Malfoy, Bali's Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass. Guys, this is my brother Hadrian and his girlfriend Rebekah." They nodded as their names were said and Rebekah smiled. "Nice to meet all Matt's friends! Gotta admit, wish you weren't friendly with that redhead bimbo."

Matt started to laugh and Blaise raised an eyebrow. "Redhead bimbo?" "Ginny." Matt wheezed out. The two sat down and soon became fast friends with the three Slytherins.

 **Time Skip to after the sorting:**

Hadrian and Rebekah waited for their announcement to come in. "I'm so hungry Rian. I wonder if they're french fries!" She beamed at him and he held her close as he patted her head. "Maybe, cheri." When they heard Dumbledore speak about them and say "Come in", they pushed the door opened and walked in to hushed whispers and awed stares.

Walking to the front, they turned and bowed to the students. "We hope we can make your stay here at Hogwarts safer!" They smiled and went to their seats at the head table.

Rebekah was sitting next to a pink toad who was apparently human. Seeing the french fries, Rebekah took most of the them and put them on her plate along with a steak. However after seeing the plate refill, she took the entire plate and held it hostage.

The pink toad "hem, hem" and she turned to it putting her fork down. "Yes?" The pink toad gave the fakest smile she'd ever seen. And she had seen some really shitty people. Like Hadrian's aunt. It's like that woman was plastic with how fake that smile was.

Umbridge knew that the minster has always made sure this particular person was happy. As the most powerful person in the world she did have the ability to ruin people politically. Everyone wanted her happy and if she wasn't, there was usually hell to pay. She'd have to play her cards carefully and without the girl's notice. Too bad she didn't know Rebekah had played this game way too many times.

"Hello, I'm Dolores Umbridge." She held her hand out and Rebekah took it. "Pleasure. Rebekah Cherrie. I believe you are the new defense teacher?" Rebekah would play nice for now. This woman would mess up. She knew she would.

Hadrian was talking to one Severus Snape and said Severus Snape was pleasantly surprised to be enjoying this conversation. The boy wasn't anything like his two parents. He was actually intelligent and very kind. It did help that he knew a great deal about potions.

Suddenly, the ugliest looking creature dropped into the hall. It's mouth was dripping with slippery saliva that dropped on the floor. Black in color with sharp looking claws and around Hagrid's height it made a horrific site. Many people screamed and the teachers immediately took out their wands but before they could do anything, the monster had an arrow in it's chest.

Rebekah moved quickly and soon she and the monster were gone. The teachers and students looked in shock as the girl reappeared by dropping down from the ceiling. "It's all good now!" She beamed at the students and teachers and everyone felt at ease.

Hermione questionly stared at the girl as she asked "How did you do that?" She simply smiled. "Practice. A shitload of practice. Come Rian we shall retired for the night." He immediately got up and rushed to her side as Dumbledore stood. "Well, after such an exciting day it's time to go to sleep. Have a good evening everyone!"

 **With Rebekah and Hadrian in their room:**

"And I thought we didn't have to fight anything." She sighed before her gaze sharpened. "These wards should have vaporized it. I'll have to reinforce them." She move as if to get up but Hadrian stopped her and she looked in suprise. "Not tonight. In the morning. No. Morning." She had opened her mouth to protest but knew from his tone that she'd be chained to the wall if she didn't stop trying.

Nodding, she laid on the bed and his eyes wandered over her form. _I'm the luckiest man alive. Sweet with an edge, sexy and able to out smartass me. Perfection. Now if only she was in her underwear and not a shirt and shorts..._

Rebekah looked over and smacked Hadrian. "Get that derpy look off your face. You'll get to see such if we go swimming. And the lake looks so pretty! Oh! Let's go swimming tomorrow!" She eagerly grabbed him and shoved him on the bed and cuddled close. "The faster we go to sleep, the faster we can visit that lake." He looked down at his excited love. _Yup. Life is fantastic._

 **The next day; Great Hall:**

Rebekah was practically buzzing with excitement. She had asked Matthew, Draco, Daphne, and Blaise to join them.

Unfortunately, she also ended up having to the redhead bimbo and the human garbage disposal. But she also invited the brunette she wanted to talk to.

She had also invited a really pretty blonde who was a year younger than her. She had been being bullied and she wouldn't allow the girl to feel alone anymore. When the girl said she didn't have a swimsuit she offered on of hers and told her it'd be no issue to tailor it to her size.

When she was finished eating she headed out with Luna to her room. Hadrian had offered to do the wards for her and she was very touched he'd do so for her.

 **In Hadrian and Rebekah room:**

"Pick whichever you like Luna! I've already picked mine." She held up a light blue bikini. Luna gazed at a white and pointed to it. "This one. Thank you so very much Miss Rebekah." "Oh, please call me Rebekah or whatever nickname you'd like. Let me just get you measurements and I'll fix it up!" The girls giggled.

Hadrian walked in and went straight to his swimwear making sure to not look at the stripping girl when he and Rebekah stopped as they felt a shock. _Rank 3?!_ Rebekah managed to finish measuring and tailored the swimsuit to match Luna as Rian looked over as she signaled.

"Hey Luna, are you rank 3?" Rebekah dared to hope. Luna smiled. "Hey moonlight, how's it been?" Rebekah squealed and tackled Luna into a hug. Rank 3 had been missing for years and when they had been together, they were practically inseparable.

Many thought they were all in a relationship which would be true. Luna was the absolute rock of two. If Rebekah went off the rails, Hadrian followed. But Luna had always stayed on and pulled them back before they went too far. Hadrian smiles and pried Rebekah off to give Luna a hug of his own. They promised to talk more later and went to go change.

 **Outside Slytherin Common Room:**

"I'm excited. Even if we have to hang with those other three, Rebekah, Hadrian and Matthew are worth going for." Daphne moved her hair behind her ear. Her swimsuit was a red one-piece. Blaise made a noise of agreement and Draco smiled a little. All were happy she had bothered to ask. It seemed she didn't listen to the prejudice spread about Slytherins.

 **Gyriffidor Girls Dorm:**

"Do you think this will get his attention Hermione?" Hermione was getting a headache. She already knew whatever Rebekah had on would always one up Ginny. She'd look good in everything. This was just a fact that Ginny couldn't into her skull was irritating. "Yes Ginny." It was the skimpiest bikini she had ever seen but if it got her to shut up. _I should talk to Rebekah. I've been rather rude to her._

 **Gyriffidor Boys Dorm:**

Matthew was going to murder Ron with his pillow. Nothing would impress Rebekah who only had eyes for Rian. But if it's get him to shut the hell up... "Yeah, go with it." The orange color was absolutely appalling. But hey, he stopped talking.

 **At the Black Lake:**

Matthew chatted with his Slytherin friends as the laid their towels out. Daphne was laying on her stomach on her towel, reading a magazine.

Draco and Blaise were getting introduced to volleyball by Matthew and so Draco and Blaise were one on team while Matthew was on his own.

Hermione has conjured a chair and was reading a book under an umbrella. The sun was beaming down and it was a nice warm day with a slight breeze. She had wrapped her towel around her waist so all anyone could see was her black top.

Ginny had went into the water and was swimming around while Ron was building a sandcastle.

"Hey guys!" Called a cheerful voice and every gave a greeting and Luna introduced herself. Hadrian went to join Matthew while Luna laid herself out next to Daphne. Rebekah conjured a small table and chair next to Hermione.

"Hey there, Hermione. How've you been?" Hermione looked up and smiled. "Great and you?" Rebekah smiled and replied the same. "Hey, Rebekah I'm really sorry I've been so rude to Hadrian and you. I was just so caught up in the facts and I wanted defend my first friends but...they aren't very good ones." Rebekah blinked. "I'm not a good friend? I'm wounded!" Hermione stared and a small smile showed up on her face.

Luna and Daphne discussed different types of boys and were giggling before they decided to go swimming and ran to the lake and jumped in. Hermione and Rebekah soon joined and they started a game of water tag and despite herself Rebekah asked Ginny to play. Soon, they were swimming and laughing as they tried to tag each other or avoid the tagger.

Hadrian went over to Ron and started building a sandcastle with him and reluctantly the two Slytherin boy's joined in.

 **Headmaster's Office:**

Dumbledore smiled as he looked at the Black Lake. To see the two rival houses being so civil brought joy to his heart. "Isn't it wonderful Fawkes?" The bird trolled in agreement. _The world is changing. Whether this is good or not is not certain._

 **AN: Hey thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: The day I don't have to write these will be the day I own Harry Potter. But that day will not come so.**

 **Hadrian and Rebekah's room:**

Rebekah was hiding from Rian. Why? Because she had been prankish someone and she didn't wish to be tickled. Who had she been pranking?

Well Dolores Umbitch- I mean Umbridge- of course.

It all started 2 weeks ago.

 **2 Weeks Ago at the Black Lake:**

Matthew walked over and sat under the tree he normally did and started to read. However, he forgot to cover his hand and Luna happened to see it. She instantly grabbed his hand and he hissed in pain.

 _I must not tell lies_.

When he told them who did it, Rian, Rebekah, and Luna were suitably outraged and were only slightly calmed down from Draco helping him out by getting into Snape's potions closet.

However, Rebekah couldn't just let that continue. Nu-uh. So for every night Matthew had detention which was for a week, Rebekah pranked the horrid bitch.

She first turned her into a toad for a day. Then she turned Umbridge's wardrobe black. The entire thing. After that, her classroom turned every color except pink. The fourth day saw the woman's- if you could call her that- cat pictures on her office wall were taken. Came the fifth day, she was turned into a man.

 **Back To Present Time:**

So now she was hiding. Probably wouldn't work but if it bought her time to think of something else, she'd be okay. Nobody could find who did t either which enraged the woman and Rebekah had let out an evil laugh when she heard such news.

When he found her and started his tickle attack she had already thought of another. As she screamed in laughter, she knew today was going to be a great day.

 **Great Hall Breakfast Time:**

Rebekah buzzed with excitement and Hadrian knew without a doubt, she had done another prank. _This one has to be my best yet!_

When Umbridge walked in the hall was silent. Suddenly one person snickered. Then the entire hall started to laugh and point above her head. When Umbridge looked up there was a bright neon pink sign saying "I'm an idiot!"

She became red. "Whoever has done this, I demand you take this off now and face the consequences!" As she spoke the sign turned neon blue saying "Most of what comes out my mouth is bullshit." This made teachers and students alike laugh.

Rebekah couldn't stop laughing and Hadrian leaned over to her. "What'll tomorrow bring?" "I don't know yet. I make them up as I go along." With that she giggled and walked out the hall to find Luna's shoes. People would learn to not steal things. That was certain.

 **Slytherin Table, Great Hall, Breakfast:**

Daphne was giggling behind her hand while Blaise laughed. Draco couldn't contain his smirk. "This was definitely either Rebekah or Hadrian." "Probably Rebekah. She might seem like a Hufflepuff but she is definitely a Slytherin."

 **Gyriffidor Table, Great Hall Breakfast:**

Hermione and Matthew were laughing so hard, their stomachs hurt. Ron and Ginny along with the rest of the table weren't better off. "Definitely Flower." Hermione nodded with a smile.

 **Ravenclaw Table, Great Hall Breakfast:**

Luna smiled and giggles not only at Umbridge but at the three girls who were covering the word THIEF behind their bangs. Rebekah and Hadrian were so kind to her. She'd have to give them kisses. And cookies. Definitely cookies.

 **Hadrian and Rebekah's room:**

Laying in her bed and thinking of ideas for pranking was hard when you have too many things you could do. So when Luna came in and offered cookies, kisses and cuddles, she was relieved.

Rebekah put up her monitor and tapped into her TV at her cottage. Watching _Tom and Jerry_ was always a great pastime. It gave her an idea...a brilliant idea. She grinned and got to work on it immediately. Luna helped out too and she knew. Tomorrow would be a beautiful day.

 **Later That Day:**

Luna skipped down the hall towards the Ravenclaw tower. She was very aware of the three people following her so she made many turns and decided to switch directions. She stopped directly in front of a room and knocked on the door.

The three people had intended to ambush her and get her away but the door opened revealing a very tired Hadrian. "...Luna why aren't you in your tower?"

Apparently Luna had actually said something because Hadrian pulled her inside and closed the door.

The three people cursed and went back to their dorm. She wouldn't be protected forever now would she?

In reality, yes, yes she would be. They never had to know that however.

 **Great Hall, Breakfast Next Morning:**

It was a very odd site you could walk into during breakfast. Umbridge was running around trying to catch a mouse. While all the muggleborns and muggle-raised got the joke, everyone else was just laughing at the situation.

Hadrian was silently trying to not laugh while Rebekah let out a very controlled giggle. She really wanted to evilly cackle but that'd give her away. And since Umbridge didn't know what _Tom and Jerry_ was she would never figure out it's a muggleborn or muggle-raised doing.

Ah. Life was good. Now if only she could get Rian to not tickle her...

 **With Hadrian Wandering the Halls:**

Hadrian thought about his life. He was very pleased with it and he still had a girl to tickle mercilessly. He wondered what his life would be had he not been given up. His Cheri...she could be dead if had not met her. He'd be without his soulmate. So honestly he wanted to thank his parents. Giving him up was honestly the best thing they had done. Voldemort however..

Hadrian frowned and shook his head as he headed outside when he knew Rebekah had hid. He'd worried about that dude later. He wondered if he looked like a snake like his brother said.

However his thoughts were interrupted as he was pushed into a wall and kissed harshly and his eyes widened as he saw the redhead girl and pushed her away. He then began to lecture about making advances on a taken person not noticing the angry pink haired girl stalking away.

 **Hadrian and Rebekah's room:**

"So why'd you drag me all the way here, moonlight?" Luna asked in confusion because one second she's doing homework and the next, an extremely angry girl drags her away.

"You're going to help me make Rian regret kissing that redheaded bimbo!" The girl was already in her drawer and closet pulling out the sexiest things she could find.

"You know she probably kissed him right?"

"Oh she did more than likely but this will make him understand that her kisses will never ever be as great as mine and that _I_ am the best!"

"...You just want to wear these for once don't you." Rebekah nodded and held up a bra.

 **Around Two Hours Later when Hadrian finally stopped Lecturing the girl and got back to his room:**

"Rebekah? You would not believe the crazy thing that girl just pu- oh my." He finally saw the very low-cut and short gown she was wearing. It showed off her legs and her impressive chest.

"Oh I know. Come here." She commanded and he did as she asked sitting right in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm very angry. Allowing that girl to kiss you? You let me do what I need to and you can touch." She purred seductively. He nodded quickly and she smirked in victory.

The next day Ginny Weasley had green and silver hair and Rebekah had a vengeful gleam in her eye as misfortune occurred all day. _I **always** win you harpy._

That same day, Hadrian quickly realized his girlfriend was very flexible. If he got reward to let her be vengeful well...who was he to stand in her way?

Luna and Hermione looked at each other. "The power of boobs." Luna said and Hermione nodded. "The power of boobs."

 **Sometime Later in the Week when Rebekah ran out of ideas:**

Laying across Luna's lap with her feet on Hermione's lap she sighed. "I should really stop pranking her shouldn't I?" They nodded. "Fine I will. You guys should try the power of boobs sometimes. Pretty sure Blaise would love it Hermione." Hermione went red and hit Rebekah with her book.

Luna laughed. It was nice to have friends especially ones like them.

And so Ginny Weasley's torture ended and one Ron Weasley finally got the courage to talk to Rebekah as she walked to the lake.

"Hey! Rebekah!" He called out to her and she turned to him and smiled. "Oh hullo! Need anything?" She gave him an encouraging look to tell her what he needed. "I was wondering if we could...hang out more? Like get to know each other?" She tilted her head before nodding. "Sure! Tomorrow by the lake sound good?"

When he nodded in a daze, she gave him a big smile and continued her walk to the lake. _She's really nice too but I'm really scared of her boyfriend over there..._ the blatant death glare Hadrian was sending his way was making Snape cringe from him. He walked quickly to his dorm.

While Rebekah remained blissfully unaware of such happenings, she instead was trying to convey to an irritating boy named Cormac she wasn't interested.

Hadrian got up and Matthew went with him to go meet up with Rebekah in time to see him smack her on the ass and kiss her before walking away with a smug and cocky air around him. Rebekah stood in shock and building rage while Hadrian was being held back by Matt.

"You can't kill him!"

"Okay I won't kill him." Hadrian was still trying to get free and probably maim the boy. Instead Matt dragged him over to Rebekah. "Here you go flower!" He ran after Cormac to knock some sense into him before Hadrian or Rebekah decided they wanted him maimed...permantly.

Later on at dinner Hadrian was glaring daggers into Cormac who was glancing at him in growing fear. Snape was sitting with some distance from Hadrian. Not because of the are but more out of fear of the gigantic knife in his hand.

"You can't kill students." He stated, wary even with his distance.

"Who said anything about killing students?" Rebekah sighed and shoved chicken into the man's mouth and laughed as he turned to look at her in shock. She calmly shoved another piece of chicken in. _This day couldn't get any better._ But when she got a note requesting she meet the Headmaster and Hadrian's... "parents" later, she knew it'd become so much better.

 **In The Headmaster's Office**

"...and that is why we need you and Hadrian to stay with the Potter's." Dumbledore finished and Rebekah wasn't sure what was funnier, the fact he thought SHE was the most vulnerable or the smug looks on the two Potter's. Standing up, she merely gave a mocking glance to them.

"I can assure you, I am _not_ vulnerable and neither is Rian. However we'll stop by for Christmas." She then walked out, laughing at the incredulous faces of the Potter's at her rejection of the esteemed headmaster's proposal. _I have much work to do. What fun this will be._

 **Hope everyone enjoyed! Happy Reading!**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I don't own a lot okay, like Harry Potter. Nor did I make a language (if I did, I wouldn't write this story because holy shit, I made a language), and not did I make up the mythology. I might make up some but most of it isn't.**

—— _With Rebekah in the astronomy tower——_

Looking up towards the sky, she smiled, waving. "Creator would be so proud of me, being able to hide for so long." She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were purple with the Chinese symbol of war inside her pupils.

"But I think the time for peace is over." She laughed lightly and stood. Indeed it was. People would have to learn...one doesn't just mess with a child of Jiutian Xuannü, the Goddess of War.

 _——With Hadrian——_

Hadrian was rather confused and scared. His lovely girlfriend, he knew wasn't human and while he had always tried to figure out what she was but he hadn't succeeded.

There was something underneath the surface of Rebekah...it wasn't fully dark but it definitely wasn't sunshine and rainbows. Recently, it had been simmering just below, the slightest thing could set it off...

But what?

 _——Next Morning, Umbridge's office——_

About to have her daily dose of extra sweet tea, Umbridge sat in her cat filled, pink office with a sense of comfort. The kids were falling into line nicely and it's only a matter of time before she got the Headmaster out.

The minister had told her to use any force necessary and she had went with blood quills to force the children into line. She loved the minister- not in a way of actual love but because he was so spineless.

Her musings were interrupted but a knock at her door. She sat up confused, it was a Saturday and she didn't remember having any engagements this early.

"Who is it?" Her sickly sweet voice rang out. "Rebekah, can we chat?" She sat straighter than before, this girl was the one person the minister wished to pleased and what she said or asked for, it happened.

Lucius Malfoy couldn't even get Fudge to change his mind after she wanted something done.

"Yes, come in!" The pink haired girl- she loved that color- walked in and smiled at some of the cat pictures. "Cats are so adorable." She sat in a chair in front of Umbridge.

"Tea? I was just about to have some."

"Yes, please, thank you." She poured herself and Rebekah some into two of her best tea cups. She offered sugar and watched in shock as the girl put in more than she ever did- that was saying a lot.

"I'm a bit of a sugar addict, hah." She smiled and lifted her cup to her lips, drinking deeply. Umbridge put her normal amount of sugar in her cup and stirred.

She lifted her cup up to her lips and drank, not nearly as much as the girl before her. The room was a little hotter but she pushed the feeling aside.

"So Madam, I see you like using Blood Quills." The pink haired girl twirled one between her fingers- _one from her private stash in her drawer._

She swore inside her head, the room a little hotter, more so than last time, but she pushed the feeling aside again, thinking it was due to being caught.

"The minister told me, I could use what I saw fit as punishment." She had a feeling like she had fallen into a spider web and was wrapping herself up. Her vision swam and she shook her head lightly to clear it.

"I see. I see. Why?" She couldn't very well tell her it was so the ministry could control Hogwarts. But she had the horrible feeling she already knew. The room was extremly hot now.

"Because...he just wished for me to be comfortable." She saw the girl lift an early yebrow and smile. It wasn't a nice smile. It was one a predator gave prey. Her vision was getting worse.

"Ah. You don't like muggleborns- sorry mudbloods in your mind. You accept bribes just as often as Fudge. You don't like anything not 100% human. Just look at that werewolf law you passed a few years ago." She paused and her eyes turned to a purple with a symbol in them.

The girl stood and towered over her. The room was extremely hot and she coughed, feeling something wet on her fingers. Looking down and seeing red covering them made her eyes widen in horror.

The girl continued to smile at her. "I'm not human. That gives perks, ya know? Like how the tea was mixed with two of the deadliest poisons I could find, combined. I'm immune to almost all poison but I don't think you are. Quite fast acting so I had to slow down the reaction. Another perk, haha."

She coughed more, blood splattering onto her cardigan. Her visions was blurry and she felt herself fall onto back into her seat, her fingers twitching.

"Is someone in pain? Does it hurt a lot? Hm? Hm?" The girl now held a vicious smile, she knew even without seeing it. A bloodthirsty horrible smile. Her tone was mocking.

She started choking on her own blood, her mind going blanker by the minute. Her hands were shaking terribly and her whole body shook. It was extremly hot like hell itself was upon her.

Rebekah chuckled and Umbridge couldn't be angry. No, she could only feel fear. She was petrified of the demonic creature that had enter her office. Fear was the last thing Dolores Umbridge ever felt, the last words she ever heard were, "Have a nice rest, Madam."

...Rebekah stared at the corpse and the cat potraits which she had frozen, shattered. She teleported out the room.

Very few would ever know who truly did this. Many others wouldn't many care. But people would wonder but they never wanted to find the answer.

An hour later, a seventh year's horrified scream rang throughout the castle.

 _——Great Hall, Lunch——_

"...Defense against the Dark Arts is hereby cancel for the next two weeks. Thank you and enjoy your meal." Dumbledore sat down in his chair, sighing as he realized he'd be calling an emergency meeting with the teachers and the two guests.

"That poor boy, Charles was it? He's going to be traumatized for life. Who'd do something like this?" McGonagall was suitably horrified but he could tell, she didn't really mind that she was dead. Just that she died in such a way.

"Indeed. Severus and Poppy said it was poison. Some of the worst in the world." The students were all rather muted about their excitement. It was a shock really.

Another question was how? The poisons were two of the fastest acting in the world but Severus had said it took at least 15 minutes for her to die.

Just who had done this?

 _——Rebekah by the Gyriffdor Common Rooms——_

The red headed bimbo wanted to see her and so they were meeting not too far from the girl's common room. She arrived at the destination and raised an eyebrow.

"You wished to talk?" The girl nodded and pushed out her chest. What was that going to intimidate her?

"I want you to stop talking to my boyfriend." "Who's that?" "Hadrian."

Oh.

 _Oh._

This girl really was idiot.

"Hmm...last time, I checked he was mine."

The girl huffed. "You're obviously just for sex. Who'd want a slut like you? Wearing such revealing clothes and flaunting yourself. You can stop and just leave me and Hadrian alone."

She was going to be the bigger person and walk away...nope fuck that.

"Haha...alright listen, you little whore. Revealing clothes? Yeah, I flaunt because I can but _I_ don't go to the nearest cock and beg for a good fuck. _My_ virginity is still intact unlike yours. Indeed, Miss Cockslut, I do know how to keep my nice legs closed. You've fucked almost all the boys in your own year. You're a petty little bitch who can't even comprehend that you can't just claim people."

The girl was red in the face but she wasn't done. "Now, I have actual shit to do. But just know, you try anything like you did the other day- I will make you wish your mother had an abortion."

She smiled and waved. "Have a nice day." She then stormed off. Along the way, she huffed. She didn't smack her. Fuck.

She stormed into Luna's dorm and watched all they other girls clear out as soon as they saw the angry scowl on her face.

She threw herself next to Luna and no, she didn't pout. She merely jutted out her lip a little. "So...two in one day?"

"Yes. I'm angry and I can't just throw my problems out the window because they won't survive the fall. Hmph."

Luna lightly flicked her forehead. "Look, I know keeping yourself under wraps is hard. So why don't you just stay your actual form."

Rebekah picked up Luna's stuffed teddy bear and hid her face in it. She mumbled out an answer.

"Hmmm?" Luna poked her until she sighed and hugged the teddy bear to her chest instead.

"Hadrian... he won't like me anymore. I'm too bloodthirsty, my eyes are weird, I have tattoos of war symbols for goodness sake! My hair isn't even pink."

"Dye it."

"Haha very funny." Luna hugged the not-pink-haired-girl and made her lift her head. "But he'll love you anyways because you'll still be you. You've always been a bit, okay very bloodythirsty but it's _you._ He'll love you either way okay?"

She sighed. "Okay."

"Now staring tomorrow, you're going look the real you."

"Excusez-moi?"

 _——Hadrian on the way to the meeting——_

Why did he feel like he was going to get shocked soon?

 _God damn it Rebekah._

 **AN: This chapter was a little darker but for some reason, I'm rather good a darker themes. Also Jiutian Xuannü is an actual name of a Chinese Goddess of War which is pretty fucking awesome.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed and hopefully I actually maintain a schedule of uploading sometime of Friday's.**

 **Au revoir pour le moment.**

~ **BloodyAmusement**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Just read the other disclaimers.**

—— _Next Morning with Rebekah——_

Rebekah sighed and looked at herself. She could do this. She had killed entire species for fuck's sake, she could show her boyfriend what she looked like. Although, the whole killing species thing was a time when she lived with her mother and that woman could be a piece of work, god damn.

She flipped her black and blue hair and nodded. She turned to open the bathroom door...and turn back in the mirror. Should she braid it? Fuck her life.

"No. No, you will walk out there like a big girl and face your fears. You can do this Rebekah!" The more she said it, the worse it sounded. She's acting like one of those teenagers on Disney channel.

"This would be a lot easier if I didn't have tattoos of War symbols..." Would he hate her? Rebekah sighed once more and then slammed the bathroom door open to look at her boyfriend.

 _——Hadrian——_

Now, I don't get surprised a lot by Rebekah. You can't when you know she's a bloodthirsty psycho at times or when her weird sleeping and eating habits kick in.

So, I wasn't surprised when she slams the bathroom door open looking completely different than when she went in that morning.

"...Change your look?" But I will say I was surprised by the look of shock on her face at my lack of reaction.

"But...but...my eyes? My hair? My tattoos? Why are you not shocked?!" She looked adorable with those puffed up cheeks of anger but then he remembered she could just kill him so he hurried to reply.

"Well...I mean it's you. I wouldn't be surprised if your skin turned blue one day and you never change it back. So symbols of war tattoos and your eyes having the same is pretty tame. Love the hair by the way."

She was actually pouting. What was he missing? "I've been hiding my true self...and you aren't mad?"

"...Should I be?" He was so lost when her look turned to one of annoyance and she started to facepalm. Watching the girl storm off, he could only wonder what the issue was.

 _——Break——_

"AND HE WASN'T EVEN MAD! WHAT THE FUCK WAS I HIDING FOR?"

"Language Rebekah."

"I WILL SAY WHAT A DAMN WILL PLEASE, FOR FUCK'S SAKE."

The puffy cheeked girl had her arms crossed over her chest while the other was reading a newspaper upside down.

"I should go slap the bimbo..." "Ginny." "...silly to calm down."

"That's rude." " _I'm_ rude." "True."

The puffy cheeked girl unpuffed her cheeks and pouted.

"I was acting like a Disney teenager." Luna raised an eyebrow.

"That dramatic? God damn girl, I'm glad you got a grip before you came. Would have had to slap you silly."

"Whatever it's over and I have shit to finally go investigate." Rebekah stood and headed to the door.

"And that would be?" Luna was wary because Rebekah investigating was anything but good.

The girl threw her a grin. "Don't worry."

...Where was that girl's mother when you needed her?

 _——Room of Requirements——_

Rebekah cheerfully whistled as she destroyed the evil little crown. It was quite pretty so it was a shame it had to be destroyed.

"Aah well." She gave an evil look at the spirit in her hand that squirmed and screamed within her fingers.

"I wonder where the rest of you is...maybe you could help me?" Her grin became positively feral. The spirit squeaked.

 _——Matthew——_

He had the oddest feeling that Hadrian was probably going to do something.. He proceed to shove the feeling away and continue walking because it should be entertaining in the long run.

 _——Lunch Time at Gyriffindor Table——_

Hadrian looked at the redhead disgust. He wasn't eating, he was _inhaling_ the food. Big difference.

"Uhm...slow down, buddy, you might choke." He gave what he hoped was a friendly smile.

"Shove off." How rude.

"Look man, inhaling you food and grossing out everyone around you isn't the way to catch the eye of the really busty brown haired chick that's been eyeing you up." _Please let that work. You can also stop eyeing my girlfriend too, ya wacko._

He wasn't nearly as good as Rebekah in the insult department. She could be so mean.

"Huh?" Thankfully he swallowed before speaking and looked at Hadrian.

"Look, I know Rebekah is hot. I know you want to tap that but you can't but I'm not one to argue or fight so I'm just warning you if you piss her off, she will end you...or put you in the hospital." He paled. _Good, scare tackles work._

"So, that brown haired girl? She really likes you so why don't you go for her, hm? Treat her nice and I think you'll have a nice future with her." He gave him a smile and turned to Matthew.

"You sent him Lavender's way?"

"Oh that's her name. Yeah. And now I can focus on murdering.."

"Ahem."

"..maiming.."

"No."

" _Injuring_ the other boy." Matt raised an eyebrow and he looked the other way.

"So I wish to be present for your harsh lecture."

"Shut up." He pouted a little, he'll admit.

 _——Rebekah the next day——_

She hated Monday's and honestly, she should go back to genocide. Wizard were so annoying. It's just a few laps around the fucking lake, how hard is that?

Then again, most didn't exercise so she shouldn't be so surprised.

"The faster you finish, the sooner you can stop!" She really disliked Hadrian at times. Always accepting shit when she wasn't around.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Oh of course we'll get rid of your vampire problem!" Hadrian smiled at the mayor of the small town. The mayor gave a sigh of relief._

 _"We will do what?!" She was going to excuse him this time. He was out on his own and he's ten. This is to be expected._

 _——"Oh yeah, sure! We'll check it out."_

 _"God damn it Hadrian!" He was twelve and she could deal with this. It wasn't that bad. Just going to go and check out the stupid spider problem._

 _Later that same day_

 _"STOP ACCEPTING SHIT WHEN I'M NOT AROUND AND WITHOUT MY CONSENT!" She was now afraid of spiders and she hated them. With a burning passion._

 _ **End Flashback**_

There were more accounts but those two stuck out. But now she had to _teach_ and she didn't want to but she had to do it because he was dealing with his life-givers (they were so not his parents).

Something about he should come back to the family because they only listening to the headmaster who was the leader of the light.

Which still didn't excuse them, the guy wasn't a god nor did the sun shine out his ass. Geez, get a clue people.

After this class, she was going to burn down that spider's nest. Way too big and way too many. So close to a school too, how dangerous.

Oh who was she kidding, she cared for little about that the safety of this stupid, death trap school because obviously they didn't, I mean trick staircases? That's just asking for someone to die.

She just wanted to kill all the stupid eight legged assholes. They would burn. They would all burn.

—— _Hadrian in the Headmaster's Office——_

Hadrian was in shock. Did his life-givers (because they weren't his parents) actually think he was stupid?

"You want me to come back because your Lord and Savior, Dumbles, wants me to? You neglected me for years then sent me away to an abusive household, never checked up on me until Matt asked if he could visit, found out I went missing AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN LOOK FOR ME. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MINDS?!"

They must be on the wrong planet because these people were out of this world with their logic.

"You should respect the Headmaster." Lily Potter nee Evans scolded.

"When Rebekah stops genocide on spiders, I'll respect him." Which meant never. He suddenly remembered their talk after she came back yesterday.

 _——Yesterday Afternoon——_

"So you were created for the purpose of genocide, you've wiped out at least fifteen species, your mother is the goddess of war, sex, and longevity, but she truly loves you and that's why she made you stop. She also made sure you went off to learn what mercy was and thus so deaged you and now you just roam the world. Did I get it all?"

"Pretty much yeah!" She beamed, very proud that he got it all. Well at least he knew why she was so bloodthirsty now.

"Oh, and you overreact because your mother liked Soap Opera's and those housewife shows, correct?" She pouted.

"I do not!"

"We have lived together for YEARS and you didn't even show me what you really looked like." She deflated and looked down.

"Okay, bad judgement on my part. But I was scared you wouldn't like me!"

"But it's still you. You just gained a few tattoos, changed your hair color and eye color. Not that big a deal." She pouted more.

"Well now I seem silly." He patted her head. "You are silly." He thought about something.

"How'd you hide for so long anyways?"

"Oh I just was using my metamorphosis abilities."

He sighed. Such a silly girl.

 _——Present Time——_

She wouldn't stop until they were all dead. He was pretty sure Hagrid-bless his soul- would be distraught. Because Rebekah wasn't gonna let the spider's live much longer.

Which reminded him, he should get started on those soul shards of Voldy's that Rebekah told him about. He really needed to stop procrastinating.

He finally tuned back into what they were saying.

"And we love you very much!" They meant they loved the power his name and Rebekah's brings. Good thing he was so helpful otherwise it would probably be more of "oh fuck it's them again" power.

"Hm. Okay. Yeah, so we will be by for Christmas. Now, I must go take care of some things so...bye!" He walked out and headed off to destroy some soul shards.

 _——Meanwhile——_

She was watching the most satisfying thing. The extermination of spiders. The dome she made was keeping them trapped and half were dead. They would soon all be dead and she could cheer and not worry about the bus sized monstrosities.

She cackled. Yes, very soon they'd all die. Stupid eight legged assholes.

 _——Matt——_

"And so Cormac, don't do that again." He just instilled the Fear of Hadrian into this man. Honestly, his brother could be terrifying if he wasn't such a peacemaker. Harsh lectures (or HHL's- Hadrian's Harsh Lectures- as Luna dubbed them) aren't always the solution.

So Cormac was taken care off. Ron had a girlfriend and Cormac was looking very far elsewhere. Now if Ginny would quit that'd be great.

He really didn't want to have to comfort Mrs.Weasley at her funeral if she didn't.

 _——Hermione——_

Ginny was making an extravagant love potion for Rebekah. Which she had to admit was smart. Rebekah would check Hadrian's but probably not worry about her own. Apparently Rebekah would fall head over heels for the first person she saw.

Which could be anyone if she drinks in the Great Hall.

She had told Hadrian and he said he was just gonna see what happened. She didn't know how to feel about that.

On one hand, she could say she tried. On the other, she knew she could tell Rebekah herself.

Or she could try to get Matt to go out with her. Yeah the last option was the best.

 _——Kitchen's——_

Ginny smiled. The house elves would make sure Rebekah got the love potion which would last for two days. During that time, she should be all over some random person but away Hadrian.

She was going to have Hadrian once and for all.

——Dinner Time——

Rebekah was aware there were too many people looking at her and she didn't like that she didn't know why. She drank at least half of her cup her eyes gazing at her ice cream bowl.

The cup dropped out her hand and made a loud clang on the floor. Everyone stopped to look at her.

Hadrian shook her. "Are you okay?"

"I...I...I never realized how beautiful I am!" She stared at her reflection on the side of her shiny ice cream bowl.

Hermione couldn't help it. She burst into laughter and dropped onto the floor. Hadrian soon followed.

Rebekah didn't care, she was too absorbed in how wonderful she looked.

"Oh my god." Hadrian choked out at the horrified look Ginny gave Rebekah. "This is the best."

Hermione had to spend the night in the hostipal wing, due to collapsing because of a lack of oxygen.

Rebekah sighed and beamed as she ate her ice cream. She was so pretty.

 **AN: I'm so proud that I actually finished this before Friday lol. Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	7. Chapter Christmas

**AN: I'm going to be busy Friday so I'm posting this early but the schedule should be okay next week.** **I decided to do the Christmas chapter early...in the present storyline, it's only been about two months.**

 **I would go back and add dates but I am lazy. I'll get better in the future!**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

——Cozy Cottage——

"Hadrian, are you sure we have everything?"

"Yeah, alcohol, presents, food, pictures, and an attitude." Rebekah clapped excitedly.

"Let's make this a Christmas they'll never forget." The smirk on her face would make Satan quit his job.

——Potter Mansion——

The Potters were a lovely family. Great son, loving mother, and caring father. They celebrated Christmas with cheer and opened many present after a great meal. Friends were over and it was a glorious occasion.

Not this one. Oh definitely not this one.

They opened the door to see Hadrian and Rebekah in Santa costumes. "Hello Mr and Mrs Potter!" They smiled and invited them inside.

"Wow...Hadrian is this the place you lived before they gave you up?"

"Sure is! Lovely right! All these great memories...I rememeber being in my room while everyone partied downstairs because I wasn't invited."

"Oh wow such history!" The Potter adults smiles became strained. The two devils dressed in Satan- I mean Santa- outfits, ignored said fact.

Matt came down and hugged the two greeting them happily. "The guests should be here soon and then we can eat!"

"Oh? Guests? Why we didn't know! We better be on our _best behavior_ right Rian?"

"Oh _most certainly._ " Lily laughed with false cheer and drew Rebekah into a conversation about clothing styles.

The second guests to arrive were the Longbottom's. They were greeted warmly and soon Matthew, Neville, Rebekah, and Hadrian were conversing happily.

The two seemed to have stopped. The two older Potters relaxed. What a mistake.

Soon everyone was there. The Lovegood's, The Bones', Dumbledore, and the Weasley's had finally arrived.

They were all sitting at the table with a delicious feast in front of them. "Who'd like to say grace?"

"Oh may I?" Hadrian asked with a bright smile. Lily nodded but regret that soon.

"I'd like to say that I'm happy I could be here for this meal. I'm thankful for the wonderful times and I'm willing to even forget what happened here all those years ago for a night. I was abandoned for another. You know, I'm just so greatful. I used to get beat every Christmas with the Dursley's and go hungry while my back was bleeding. I just...I'm glad I've come so far. Amen."

"Amen." Came the cheerful and always supportive girlfriend. Everyone slowly said it as well and dug in.

James really appreciated the cake Rebekah made. "What is this, it's so good!"

"Oh it's nothing you'd know about, it's called Good Parenting. It's amazing honestly." Neville choked on his drink as several people coughed.

She smiled and continued eating like she had not just said anything.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "So, Hadrian, how'd you two meet?"

"Oh well you see, I was sobbing in my cupboard, which was my room at the time, to with someone who'd love me forever. I then found myself with her the next time I woke." He smiled at the old man.

"So Ginny, how's your new boyfriend?" Rebekah was smiling at the girl so innocently...which meant the Devil was looking at the red-haired girl.

"O-oh just fine."

"He didn't sound too okay. He kept moaning. Are you sure he just wasn't lying to seem tough?" Ginny narrowed her eyes at the girl.

"What is she talking about, Ginerva?" She looked at her mother. "Uhm..."

"Present Time?" Matt suggested and everyone nodded, many quickly getting up and going to the tree.

Rebekah eagerly handed Dumbledore his gift. "I hope you like it!"

It was a bunch of socks. That wouldn't have been bad had all on the socks not something along the lines of "Mind your own damn business." Or "Fuck off."

Rebekah's present to Lily was a book about a mother getting her son back. "I just think it's a great book." She smiled at the woman as she handed James his gift.

A How-To-Stop-Doing-That pamphlet. About bitching.

This day couldn't get worse. That's what they thought. But oh, they were wrong. So very wrong.

Hadrian also had gifts. He gave Lily an 'I forgive you card.' He gave Dumbledore a book on helpful tips for meddling. "You have to do better, I know the teachers are watching us!"

He gave James a shirt that said 'I hate being called out of my shit.'

"Custom made!" Hadrian and Rebekah were smiling, the teenagers were laughing, and the other adults looked exasperated.

"Does everyone like their gifts from us?" Everyone nodded except for the Potter adults. Rebekah pouted. "But...but we tried so hard! Dumbledore likes his gifts!" Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I...I still can't do anything right..." Hadrian hid his face and everyone glared at the two. "You like them right????"

Lily smiled. "I love them." James smile was rather strained as he nodded and the two devils in Santa costumes perked up.

"Yay!!!" The gifts were all soon opened and they were sitting and laughing around a nice fire.

"So Hadrian and Rebekah, how's teaching?" Dumbledore had asked as he was truly interested. He _was_ a dedicated teacher and headmaster, he just thought he was a little more.

Those two obviously thought the opposite. "It's quite nice honestly. The kids aren't too bad, just need a little more physical activity and guidance towards the right direction and they'll be fine." Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully.

"You're a teacher? Aren't you a little young?" Lily was frowning at Hadrian thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I thought so too but then I was remember I was young when I was first pushed down the stairs by my uncle and I got up!" He smiled and everyone else died inside.

Luckily for the Potters, the party was over soon and the two that took over Satan's job for the day were about to leave.

"You know what, I had fun. Thank you for inviting us Mr and Mrs Potter! Despite everything, I'm so happy that things turned out the way it did. I wouldn't have met my lovely if you hadn't given me away." Hadrian smiled.

Soon, the two were gone and the Potters gave a sigh of relief. "Never again are we inviting them to Christmas celebrations."

"Oh yeah, definitely not." Didn't mean he couldn't, Matthew thought to himself and laughed. He was looking forward to Christmas already.

But Lily knew they deserved it.

——Dumbledore's Office, many months before——

 **Aka what happened when they asked Hadrian to come back...**

"My dear boy, we wished for you to be happy and that's why I gave the suggestion for them to give you to a loving family."

"Huh? Could your repeat that?" Dumbledore opened his mouth. "We wished for—"

"See that right there. That's not going to work. Maybe years ago when I was crying out for someone to love me but not now."

He looked at them with unforgiving and cold emerald eyes. "Giving up your child because you didn't want them getting in the way of your famous child- it's not okay."

Lily opened her mouth to say something, anything that would somehow make it better but she couldn't find the words. He was right. They were terrible people.

His eyes softened. "I get it though. I wasn't wanted. You wanted to love the child that you cared about. And I'm glad you were able to give my brother such an amazing home. But why? Why'd you stop caring for me? Every night Matt got a bedtime story and you never even looked at me. It was like you didn't realize I was there. But what changed that made you stop caring?"

He looked confused, curious, and dare she say it...hurt. She was confused as well. Why...why did she stop loving her son, the one she was so adamant loving, giving her life for.

What happened to that her? Why did she let herself become so blind? She looked at her son, her little boy and for the first time she noticed how his hair was like a bird's nest, just like his father.

He was lean and from his arms, looked as if he was very fit. His eyes sparkled with mischief but more maturity than she had seen in James at his age. He looked beautiful and like he had seen and done so much.

She didn't know what he had done though. She wasn't even there for any of them. She wasn't there to see her baby grow up. She had left him to...oh god, to her sister who hated magic, what had she become?

The meeting had ended at some point and James went home fuming. Dumbledore has been called away to deal with something in the Hospital Wing leaving her son and her alone.

"H-Hadrian?" He looked surprised and she didn't blame him. They hadn't called him by the name he preferred but the one they gave him.

"I-I know I've been the worst mother to you and I wasn't there to even see you grow up. I don't even know why I stopped loving you when you were my baby. My darling son. But now...you're all grown and I didn't get to see any of it. I can't take back any of it."

He was just staring at her with unreadable expression. But she plowed on. "It's selfish of me to ask but...could we ever have some kind of a relationship? I know it'll never be a mother and son one but...I'm sorry and I want to be there now."

He stared and she felt uncomfortable but she kept looking into his eyes. His face broke into a soft smile. "I don't know if I can forgive you just yet but...I'd like if we could have a relationship too." Her eyes shone with hope and he left.

Suddenly she could see the world a lot clearer now.

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed! I really love the support you guys have given and I hope the story improves as time goes along and that future stories are even better. Thanks a lot!**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm sorry that the chapter is late, I'm sick (pls send help). This cold is kicking my ass.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything blah blah**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

— **December the 1st (after...the incident)** —

"I'M GOING TO RIP THAT LITTLE WHORE'S THROAT OUT!" Rebekah ripped through another pillow, ranting and raving.

"HOW FUCKING DARE SHE?!" She of course, was talking about Ginny Weasley as Hadrian and Luna watched the parts of pillow in her hands slowly start to burn.

"You should calm down."

"Do you wish your penis to be like this pillow, Hadrian?" He paled and shook his head quickly. She went from yelling to calm, which meant she was very much prone to making good on such a threat.

"That...little _harlot._ I'm going to strangle her..." Luna wisely kept silent. Rebekah just had to work it out of her system...and they had to keep the door locked.

"Okay...Okay...I'm calm. I'm reasonable. I'm the picture of calmness."

 _Mhm sure._ Came the thoughts of the two helpless teens but they weren't going to risk saying that out loud.

Rebekah gave another sigh. "Rian have you dealt with those soul shards?" He blinked.

"Oh...whoops." Her eye twitched. She then proceeded to break the door and disappear into the many halls of the castle.

"Hadrian really?" He laughed nervously. "I forgot, Luna...I had sooo much going on." She stared then punched him in arm.

"Ow! I'm sorry!" He rubbed his arm. Goodness, she was strong for someone so tiny.

"We need to find her before she murders Ginny." Hadrian blinked. He forgot about that girl.

"I'm sure she's not going after her for now. We have at least two weeks before she'll hurt her." Luna hit him again.

"Stop!" She glared. "Okay, fine! Let's go find Rebekah."

— **Rebekah** —

"Why the fuck is this place so depressing?" She kicked the rest of the fire out from the screaming portrait. Well used to scream. Couldn't do that as ash now.

The house elf had tried to save it but in the end, she knocked him unconscious. He wasn't hurt too badly as she liked house elves.

Walking towards a room, she opened the door and stalked over to the locket.

"Voldy is so annoying..." she crushed the locket within her hand and a small smile graced her face as she listened to the soul scream as it was ripped apart.

She walked right out the house again and went for the shards around a rather creepy house. She had saved that for last because it gave her the creeps.

And it was hideous, that shade of green was just horrifying.

Once again, she kicked in the door and went for the ring which was calling to her. Picking it up, Rebekah twirled it in her hands.

She set it on fire and walked toward the... _living_... thing that had one inside of it.

"Oh it's just a huge snake." Rebekah blinked and it lunged for her.

— **Hadrian** —

This whole search for shard was annoying. Dragons were cute but annoying. Goblins were mean but cool. Vaults were over protected. A lot of annoying shit at this bank.

He grumbled as he FINALLY got into the stupid vault.

"Are you fucking serious, all this effort for a cup?! This shit better contain the holy grail or some shit." It was empty. Of course.

Man, this guy needs to up his standards, I mean he could have had some...holy water or something in he cup but no, just part of his soul. How irritating.

Hadrian destroyed the cup and walked back out into the vault's over done security system. He hated Voldy so much.

— **Time Skip To Next Day** —

Rebekah sighed as she lowered her camera. She lived for days like these. Peace and quiet. She hadn't spent much time admiring the nature after the school but it was truly magnificent.

Such a serene setting but rarely anyone truly appreciating it. A shame really.

"You going to stand there forever or come over, Hermione?" She raised her camera again and took another picture of the forest.

Hermione blushed a little as she walked over. "What are doing out so early?"

Rebekah gave an amused smirk. "I could ask you the same."

Hermione gave a sheepish smile and looked out at the lake that Rebekah was now taking photos of. "I wished to ask you...how do you keep such an open mind?"

Rebekah stopped taking photos and turned her head towards her. "Why do you ask?" The bushy haired girl sighed and looked away.

"Luna...she talks about such odd things, things that don't exist, everyone calls her crazy and at one point...I thought the same. But you...you're so open to it and even agree that it's real. I started thinking maybe it is but now...I'm not sure. I can't help but doubt it exist. So how do you do it?"

Rebekah tilted her head. "Hermione, I've traveled around. I've seen all sorts of life even before I met Rian. That means I've seen many cultures and the differences that come from it."

She smiled gently. "It takes a brave and wise person to ask what you did. The answer to such a question is that caring about such a difference is redundant. It doesn't get you anywhere." Hermione blinked.

"What do you think about someone liking the same gender, Hermione?" Hermione but her lip. "I've never thought about it...I just kind of accept it even I find it a little odd."

Rebekah nodded. "If given the choice would you want them to stay gay or be straight?" Hermione frowned. "I wouldn't tell them to be straight if they didn't want to."

The black and blue haired girl gave a small smile. "To me, Hermione, I do not care that someone is gay or straight or both. I don't care because I want them happy. If they are happy with being with the same gender, I have no right to break that up."

"And that, goes into many things. For me, I will not care what your skin color is. What religion you believe in. What race you are. It doesn't matter to me. What does matter in my opinion, is your personality and how you treat others."

"Luna believes in many creatures that other do not believe exist and thus so she is bullied. And in a way, they don't exist. They are coping mechanisms." Hermione frowned. "I'm sorry but I don't understand."

"Luna saw her mother die, Hermione. Her father was thrown into a depression and she had to find some way to cope. This is where wrackspurts and nargles and all those other things come in."

"When Luna says your head is filled with wrackspurts, she means your mind is clouded or even being spelled to think a certain way. I was blinded by rage at a point and she told me, wrackspurts were making my brain fuzzy. Once my anger was gone, they were gone."

Hermione's mouth made an 'o' shape. "Nargles...are bullies correct?" Rebekah gave a nod. "I'm open minded because judging another's beliefs due to my own is me being an idiot. Like many Christians hate Islam. Two very similar religions but both dislike each other."

Hermione frowned. "That...doesn't make sense. If they are alike, why dislike each other?"

"Because the beliefs are different. Same god but Jesus is seen differently. Thus so, conflict. At the end of the day though, neither party knows if they're right, they just like to believe they are."

Hermione was thoughtful. She hadn't really thought of such really. "And take Hitler. He didn't like Jews for what happened in WW1 and they were just the cause of all wrong in Germany but in reality, he should have blamed the people who made Treaty of Versailles."

Hermione nodded. Rebekah scoffed as she continued. "Don't even get me started on who was really to blame for WW1 because while Germany went into a neutral country, Austria-Hungary was so fucking war happy that they started the whole thing. I mean, they could have had the Serbians hand over the culprits who assassinated Ferdinand. But no, they say either you do this or we start a war."

Hermione blankly stared. She hadn't really thought about when she first learned it but that was true.

"And while the US only jumped in because of Germany's unrestricted submarine warfare, they were neutral so why were they giving weapons out? I mean, I see why, it was like seeing 500,000 euros on the ground, free cash, but still! Besides they could have found another way to get "passengers" to other countries...and Germany was right, there were weapons in that boat. But I digress."

"...How long has that been on your mind?"

"Oh you have no idea. You humans have some dumb fucking wars and ideals and shit."

"I can't argue with that." The wind gently reminded the two girls of the coming snow fall. Hermione have a smile. "Thanks Rebekah. Could we prehaps...continue this talk?"

"Oh, of course. I mean seriously the shit people do for religion. Don't even get me started on "one skin color is better than the other" because that's bullshit and if we are going to be saying anything about someone's skin color, it should be for medical research."

"True." Hermione couldn't not agree to that.

"And sexuality! Why do you guys give a shit? Is it hurting you? Do not deny a child a happy home, because you don't like a gay couple. Besides, there are some great people that are gay, bi, pan, asexual, some other form of liking something, blah blah."

"Seriously, you humans need to get your shit together. Stop worrying about a guy wanting dick and think about how to keep spiders out your house."

"You really hate spiders don't you?"

"You have NO idea. I have a burning hatred of those fucking assholes ruining lives everywhere..."

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Rebekah doesn't particularly care for human conflict haha.**

 **If anything offended you, Rebekah is offensive and not human- she gives no fucks.**

 **Sorry about it being late again!**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: Writer's Block is just the worst. I've had ideas for a whole other fandom (because I'm shopping trash).**

 **Don't own stuff, many other legal things that I don't want to get in trouble for.**

So, Hadrian walked in with a body. Voldemort's body to be exact. Right in the middle of the Great Hall.

It was December, just before the school would go on break. Just one day before everyone could relax after working hard. So what the hell did he do this for?

"Why are you carrying a body?!" Dumbledore has taken out his wand and pointed it at him before he realized _who's_ body it was.

"Wait...how did you..?" Teachers that had also took out their wands looked at their shocked employer in confusion.

"Yeah! I killed Voldemort and Rebekah is dropping death eaters off at the Ministry as we speak. Just thought I'd let all you guys know."

"But...but how??"

"Well you see, Voldy had these really horrifying soul shards...horcruxes? Anyways, he had like seven and Rebekah saw one in my scar I got all those years ago and.."

"Wait, it was in YOUR scar?" Dumbledore paled.

"Yeah! Cool right? Matt and I've known that I'm the real boy-who-lived for the longest time. Anyways, after getting that out, Rebekah and I had been destroying them for awhile."

"How long have you known??"

"Like two months but I was procrastinating. Oh by the way, anyone want a snake? Rebekah doesn't want the snake that tried to eat her while under the horcruxes influence."

"Wait Nagini???? THAT snake?!" Dumbledore's poor brain couldn't compute anymore.

"Well if that's what Voldyshort's called it sure. It's a funny story honestly..."

— **Two Days Before: Riddle House** —

Rebekah dodged the snake and threw chair at it. She didn't want to kill it but if she had to then so be it.

She threw a fireball and it lunged again so she picked up a brick and hit it in the head.

And that's what Hadrian walked in on. Rebekah hitting the snake's body with a brick and the snake trying to bite her.

"...okay then." He removed the shard which made the snake calm down, which made Rebekah stop and she frowned.

"Oh...well I've done more! It doesn't matter that I wasn't exactly...calm this time." He rolled his eyes.

— **Hogwarts: Present Time** —

"So after that we decided to go to grab a pizza.." Many of the pureblood's and some halfbloods looked confused.

"You just left hunting horcruxes to get food?" Snape stares at the two in disbelief.

"Well yeah, we were hungry! Can't fight on an empty stomach. So anyways, after grabbing the pizza, we started heading back and then she just smacks me and I'm like "what the hell" but then she punches me and my head exploded in pain and I was pretty sure my nose was broken, when I saw it."

"Saw what?" Piped up a first year. "The soul shard of course! It was screaming because she had punched me with a purifying ring on every finger like come on!"

"So again, I was like 'well give a guy some warning!' but she ignored me and she went towards the place where the teenager in a snake like body was hiding and..."

Several people wheezed. _Teenager in a..._ "...I was eating pizza and she was knocking people out and tying them up so I walk over to the emotional unstable boy and he was cursing and man, so many unforgivables! Naughty!"

Everyone was now staring at him but Hadrian didn't notice. "So, I just shot him in the head and bam, i saved the wizarding world."

The Great Hall was silent. Dumbledore finally collapsed and Madam Pomfrey rushed to help him. Several others also tried to help but ran into each other and soon joined the man in unconsciousness.

Matthew just decided to keep eating. Ron soon followed. Hermione had her mouth wide open while Ginny eyed Hadrian with great interest.

Hadrian shrugged and popped off to the Ministry. Hermione started splutter.

"D-did he just? B-but you can't? H-how did he?" Matt just patted her head. "Don't try to understand. Just accept it."

—Rebekah—

While Hadrian was having a lot more fun, Rebekah was gainin a headache from these reporters who wanted to know how she did it. After all, the people all were wearing uniform.

How lucky that they invaded during a meeting. Voldy was talking to this crazy woman who was calling for blood because one of the members wasn't there. He said the guy couldn't leave his post. So a spy...how interesting. But she could handle that later.

The cameras that kept flashing were the most insufferable thing. She was trying to get prisoners to the the Head Auror! God damn.

Soon, she saw Amelia Bones and she felt so much relief and dragged the unconscious people towards her.

She dragged them directly the woman and left them in front of her. "These are people I found a meeting with Voldy. Hadrian should be on his way with him.."

With great timing, Hadrian popped in and threw the man's body onto the floor. "Yeah, he's dead. So...you're welcome and we are gonna go. If you need us," Rebekah handed over a business card. "We can be reached by this number and this email." She circled them. "Bye!"

The two left and Amelia Bones was left with a dead dark lord, several unconscious death eaters, and many reporters. She sighed.

 _It's going to be such a long day..._

—Hawaii—

Three teens, two female and one male rested on a beach.

"Aaah...relaxation. What a fun day today was!" Rebekah cheerfully sipped her drink. Luna smiled.

"I'm actually okay with you kidnapping me for once." She was currently enjoying the sun and reading. Hadrian was building a sandcastle.

 _Childish but really cute._ Rebekah hummed as she watched him. The sun was beaming down onto the beach. Many people were in the water so it was relatively quiet where they were.

They so deserved this. No bimbos, no evil people, no meddling coots...just relaxing. No bullshit. Just a nice day.

She merely hoped this continued because she was _really_ tired of helping people out. Honestly some people just need to take a chill pill.

Oh well, when it happens, it happens. She was just going to enjoy these peaceful moments.

 **AN: Yeah, I know short. I won't be updating as often due to writer's block. I'm hoping that once my stress levels are down, I'll have more ideas.**

 **Cya**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: Oof I'm back with another chapter**

 **Don't own anything. As to why I've been gone, my health took a nosedive and I couldn't really think of anything for this story.**

 **And then school started. My poor sleep schedule is so fucked as I slept during the day all summer. It's just so amazing guys like you don't even know.**

 **(intense sarcasm)**

—Hogwarts Express: January 5–

"Luna how do I get that redhead annoyance away from my man?" Said man was in another compartment with his brother.

"Try being clingy." Luna flipped another page in her magazine. She had gotten a nice tan while on vacation.

The other occupant sighed. "Luna I don't like hanging out with myself, how would I be clingy?" Rebekah pouted.

"We'll talk about why that's odd later, but for now, why don't you just...punch her every time she tries?"

"Because if I did, I'm not going to stop at one punch. I will fuck her up."

Luna sighed. "Rebekah. Why don't you try...making sure she knows? I'm pretty sure that's what she's not grasping."

"I thought it was obvious?"

"Okay, to me and Hadrian, it's obvious. You are tsundere to every other person in the castle." Rebekah scowled.

"No I'm not!"

"I'd say yandere but you don't really like public affection and you don't really...show your love in such a noticeable way."

Rebekah frowned and tried to diffuse that. She sighed realizing she couldn't. Public affection wasn't her strong suit and she could be rather standoffish. She adored him though!

...But did he know that? "Okay fine. I'll try." Luna smiled and patted her arm.

"You'll get there. It doesn't have to be a lot just enough to show affection."

Yeah, she could do that.

—Off the train—

Okay, no she couldn't. She was holding Hadrian's hand and walking with him and yes it was nice but the stupid blush on her face plus the whispers were awful.

Hadrian kissed her forehead and her face got even brighter. She hated everyone.

 _Ugh...no I don't._

They walked towards the carriage with Luna, passing a rather angry looking Ginny and she felt herself smile. Well at least it's somewhat working.

They entered the Great Hall and sat at the teacher's table and the astronomy teacher leaned over to her. "You guys finally got together? That's great! You guys look really good together."

Rebekah smiled, hiding her shock. Nobody knew?! Seriously?! She loved him! People knew that if they knew her!

...That might actually be the problem. Very few knew her and while she most certainly wouldn't be sharing everything about herself to them, she would only share that Hadrian and herself were dating.

She could do that easily! Hand holding worked and she'd continue with that.

—Duo's Room—

"So you're trying to be clingy to keep Ginny away from me?" Rebekah turned to Rian and pouted. "How'd no one know?! Did they think we were just...sex buddies or something?"

"Yes." Her blank stare met him as the black haired male stared back at her.

"But...but...I'm a virgin?"

"I can change that if you want?" She blushed and threw her pillow which he caught easily in one hand as he patted the spot next to him with the other.

"I just want her to go away which would be easier if I could maim her. But everyone would know it was me." Hadrian swore there were mushrooms coming out of her head for a second but he merely tapped Rebekah's nose.

"It's okay. She'll give up once she finds someone else to obsessive over." Rebekah stopped and turned.

"Someone else, huh? Uhuehuehuehue..." She dashed out the room and emerald eyes blinked.

"Well, okay."

—Outside the Ravenclaw Common Room—

"Wait...who else could she like in the school?" Luna of course, whimsical as she could be, always made sure to point out the flaws in her plan so it went smoothly after fixed.

"Yeah, well...someone's had to have noticed _her._ Then she just has to notice them back!" Luna tapped her foot and tilted her head.

"Dean Thomas likes her, I believe." Rebekah's eyes gleamed. "Really?!"

"But, she'd only date him to try and make Rian jealous." Rebekah deflated a little. Matchmaker was a hard fuckin' job.

"Uhm...how do I get her to just...stop her obsession? I can't mindcontrol her, that's not fair to Dean. And I can't make Rian unattractive it's just not possible."

Luna shrugged and patted her shoulder. "Maybe you'll figure something out when you go to sleep tonight. Sleep well."

"You too, Moonlight." The girl disappeared into the common room and Rebekah walked back to her room. She'd figure this out.

—NightTime—

Rebekah shot up in bed. "OH HELL YEAH!" Hadrian rolled over and pushed her down.

"Go back to sleep, it's too early for this." She sheepishly nodded and decided she could wait.

-Till he was sleep. Soon, she heard his soft snores and she stood out of bed. It however took her ten minutes to open the door quietly as the thing creaked. Fixing the door was now on her list of shit to do.

"Man, the amount of stealth I needed to get out of my own room..." Walking quickly to the Gyriffindor common room, she teleported into the right girl's dorm (thank goodness) and slapped the redhead.

She shot up about to scream so she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Shush! We need to talk." The other glared at her with distrust - rightfully so - and Rebekah sat down.

"Look, I know you have your heart set on Hadrian but he's mine alright? I'm not going to keep dealing with your crazy attempts."

"But...He's so attractive! I don't understand, I can get anyone I want but him!" The girl scream whispered.

"Because he's mine! Look, there are so many great guys that want you but you're really willing to give up on them for someone who's clearly not interested?"

The girl was about to nod so Rebekah held out her hand. "Let me rephrase that. You are willing to be alone for the rest of your life, chasing someone you'll never get?"

Ginny paused and looked down. "I've never seen it that way..."

"If there's something I know, it's that being alone sucks. So, please, take a look at someone who's been trying to get your attention for the longest time. Okay?"

She quickly left and went back to her room. "Fucking...why didn't I just teleport to the common room? Me and my dumbass..."

She teleported into the room and saw Hadrian sitting up and glaring.

"...Hi sweetie!" Rebekah gave her best smile and when he didn't stop glaring, she sighed.

"I know, I should have waited till morning."

"I don't care that you didn't wait till morning, I'm mad that you used magic to make her think I'm not all that great!"

Her eyes lit up. "You want her to think you're great?" She grabbed a book. "No it's just that you used magic on her at all! Luna said you weren't because it wasn't fair to Dean."

"But I'm not making her have false feelings! Just making her stop looking at you!" She pouted.

"I guess that's okay then...and next time wait until morning!" Hadrian then opened his arms. "Now come to bed and cuddle with me."

The #1 most dangerous person in the world grabbed her giant teddy bear and dragged him over bed and cuddled with her boyfriend and the bear.

What a good night.

 **Sorry this took so long. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey! Last chapter for this story before I put up a sequel! I've been on an Avengers kick and I was like "Rebekah meets Thanos" and my mind exploded with glee. So enjoy and I'll hopefully see you all in the future story!**

Rebekah relaxed next to Luna in a lovely spot near the Great Lake, gazing at it with a type of peace only one who'd never something like it again would. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Luna looked at the girl who'd been her best friend for what seemed like forever and graced her with a gentle smile.

"No, I'm going to stay here. America does sound lovely though, I'd love to visit one day." Rebekah gave an understanding hum. Luna couldn't leave her father and the place she'd grown up in just yet.

"Ah I'm going to miss you Luna. I'll miss this place, this. I'll even miss the ginger girl."

"Ginny."

"Ginger right."

But as the fates were telling her (even if she didn't listen to them that often) she might just lose all of that if she didn't go. So she would.

Rebekah stood and kissed Luna's cheek. "I love you oh so much! Behave and I'll see you again one day!"

Luna smiled up at her and she walked away. She had to finish packing.

_ **Time Skip_**

Hadrian hugged Matt tight. "I'm going to write you as often as possible. Tell Lily, I'll write to her sometime as well."

He didn't know why they were leaving to America so soon but he could tel Rebekah was worried. He'd ask later.

"I'll miss you! God, goodbye's are not my strong suit aha." Matt's eyes were filling with tear that threatened to fall at any moment.

Hadrian smiled and walked back to his room, making sure to gaze upon his brother a bit more as if he'd never see him again. For all he knew maybe so.

But he couldn't help but feel as if he was going toward some unknown destiny that was much bigger than himself.

He shrugged. With Rebekah, these feelings were always there.

They always managed to get past them though.

_ **Whoosh** _

She grabbed his hand. He squeezed hers.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

The woman smiled. "This is for the universe. For our friends. Our family. For you."

The man smiled back. "Then that's all that needs to be said. Off we go?"

"Off we go."

 **Thanks everyone for reading this far! I'm going to be uploading a sequel soon and I'll post the title when I do. Sorry this is so short I'm just too excited for this next story.**

 **Until next time**

 **~BloodyAmusement**


End file.
